The Life of a Broken Ninja
by KiminamiKiyomi
Summary: When Neji Hyuuga tries to settle down and find a lover, Kiyomi soon realizes that her life could be ruined. Then, after they are a signed a mission together with Kiba Inuzuku, it's guranteed that someone was going to get hurt.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Loose

Being part of squad 13 wasn't the best, but it was good enough for Kiyomi Hanako. She walked around Kohonagakure aimlessly trying to find where Minato sensei had gone. Akira dove done from one of the higher trees trying to catch her off guard but to no avail. Kiyomi pivoted and slipped her hand into his collar. She flicked her wrist and he was thrown off balance. He fell face-first and when he stood, his face was as red as a cherry.

"Oh, Kiyomi," he whined, "How did you know it was me," he let out a sigh." So you didn't realize you broke every branch you stepped on," she replied. "You're so mean. You should really lighten up and have some fun," he finally said. He lightly punched Kiyomi on the arm, but soon realized it was mistake as she flew a barrage of punches towards his face. Minato Fushigi walked around the corner and found his two pupils thrown on the floor in another one of Kiyomi's fits of anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelled. "What's going on here? Kiyomi, why don't you take a walk and cool off? Just calm down. You know, I just remembered that I was supposed to send you a message. Go to the Hokage. She needs to speak to you. " He let out a sigh and continued walking, hoping that Akira could also take the hint. Kiyomi turned the corner out of the street and looked up at the sky.

She shuffled down the road, not even bothering to lift her feet as she thought about Neji. She didn't know why, but her thoughts drifted to him at that moment. She looked over the a little yellow and blue band that was thrown across the floor. The same color blue as pool water. After one of pool parties that Wolfy was famous for, she couldn't help but think of Neji wearing nothing in her room…no, she couldn't think of that. He was a comrade and a relationship with him could ruin everything with Wolfy. She erased all thoughts of him from her mind and thought of a naked Wolfy instead. As if on cue, he ran down the crowd and bumped into her. He tumbled onto her and they were tangled on the ground for a few seconds. He was wearing his white robes and had a communications collar on his neck. His platinum eyes stared back at her.

" Kiyomi! Hello, I apologize," he said as he tried to stand up. "Neji. Oh, um, yes, it's alright," she replied hastily. " I have never seen you get tongue tied," he stated it as if it were fact. Knowing he had made her go at a loss of words pleased him. Since he started trying to have more fun than training, he started looking for a female companion who he could love. Only this one caught his attention. With her chilling ice blue hair, and slender body, he couldn't resist himself. They've been on a few "dates", but he hasn't tried anything, yet. He wanted to pace himself so that when the time came, she would accept him. He also knew that they were being assigned a new mission. Their team would also include Kiba Inuzuka.

"The Hokage wanted to speak with us, but since you never showed up, Lady Hokage wanted me to brief you on the mission. We could go to Ichiraku's Ramen and eat while I inform you on the details." They took up seats on the right side of the little red restaurant, and Neji explained what their mission was with great detail. Citizens came and went and Kiyomi focused her gaze on a little girl with red hair waiting across the room. She had a little lollipop, which she sucked on gradually. She wouldn't dare look at Neji. He would see all her feelings written on her face, but it was only lust. It was a simple protection mission, but the woman they were protecting specifically asked for this group of ninjas. They were to go a small village outside Sunagakure and escort the woman to Iwagakure, land of Earth.

Neji stopped as they walked outside after their calming dinner. "May I visit your house, tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to have some company." She replied. They walked on through the village. Neji watched as Kiyomi took a few steps ahead of him, and gave his full attention to her. She was wearing the fish net half shirt that exposed her toned stomach with a white top to cover just her round breasts. He shifted his gaze downward to catch a glimpse of her butt. The blue skirt she wore stopped shy of her curving butt, and her black boots came up high to just below her knees. She stopped a few steps before her door, and took a glance at the moon. She was expecting him to try something, and he hoped that she would accept him now. Kiyomi had a troubled past and she never really told him about it. He didn't really care because the only thing that mattered to him was that Kiyomi stayed the calm, outgoing, kind girl she was.

**If you really like the story, plz comment, or give me feedback. I'm in the process of making chapter 2, but if the story fails here I won't post it. Plz comment if you want me to continue! :D**

**P.S ok so Kiyomi is a character of my design because I didn't want to be cliche and use another character (Hinata, Ino, Sakura, etc.) so I'm sorry if you don't like it and if the her background is a little to elaborate and complicated**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

The night was amazing, really amazing. They watched a movie and played a very intense game of shogi. Then, Neji and Kiyomi went to her room where they laid on her mahogany bed talking about what they were planning to do with their lives while having a pillow fight with her silk cushions. Suddenly, he stood up and walked towards the balcony jutting out of her house and stared at the full moon. Kiyomi crawled off her bed, and shuffled towards him. "What's wrong, Neji? Your so quiet all of a sudden." "I was wondering, Kiyomi. We've been together for a while now, and I've waited for you to grow accustomed to the leaf village. I've never asked you for anything, and-"

Before he finished his sentence, he pressed her lips to his and they locked in an earth-shattering kiss. Neji darted his tongue into her mouth and tenderly explored every part of her. He licked her lips and continued exploring. He gripped her waist and stopped her from moving. The only thing Kiyomi could think of was his tongue, and then she quickly remembered Wolfy. Neji was her best friend, not her lover. She was scared and wasn't ready for what was inevitably going to happen. She wanted this with Wolfy, not Neji. She had to stop him somehow.

He pushed her back from the balcony and onto her bed, gripping her shoulders so she couldn't move, still locked in they're kiss. "Kiyomi? Can I make love you? Is it okay for me to do this?" he said shakily and out of breath. She could tell that he was holding back a lot of passion and cared for Kiyomi enough to ask her. "Neji…*sighs*… We can't do this. It's entirely inappropriate because –," She tried to say. Neji brought down another kiss. She only thought of Neji this way once, but she had another that she was dating currently and more seriously. She cared for this other person. She gripped a lock of Neji's hair and began to pull his head away while the other began to push against his chest. Her nipples were diamond-hard and they rubbed against Neji's rock hard body. She tried pulling away but he pushed himself on her until his dick pressed against her pussy. She almost screamed but managed to push him off for a second.

"Neji, we can't do this. We have a mission to get ready for. It's not appropriate for us to do this. It could ruin so many other things." "I'm sorry, Kiyomi. I've waited long enough. I love you," he replied. He pressed his hands under her white top and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. His kisses trailed down her collarbone until he reached her boobs. He licked them all over and bit down lightly. Kiyomi let out a soft purr and began to agree with what he wanted to do, but it was the lust that was taking over her body. Neji stood up and pulled off the top of his robe and helped Kiyomi do the same with her top and fish net mini-shirt. He licked her breasts until they were pink and left a few hicky's as he trailed down her stomach.

He pulled off her skirt and began to stroke her thighs as he continued to lick her breasts. She was extremely wet and he noticed. He slid her panties to the side and began to rub her pussy with his two fingers. She cried his name and continued to say no over and over, but he didn't listen. He trailed his fingers around her entrance before jutting his fingers inside. Kiyomi shrieked and pushed him away for a second before she nearly fainted. He bent down, licked her most sensitive part, and nuzzled her mound. He couldn't help himself. He had waited long enough. Then, he stood back up.

The moment had come. Neji looked down and pulled off her matching lace purple panties the rest of the way. The fervor between them was rising and Kiyomi let out another sexy moan. He looked up and smiled as he watched her writhe against his touch. Every movement was making him harder, and harder. He bent down until he could get a clear view. "My god, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "No, Neji. Please, don't do this," She cried out. He pulled off the rest of his robes to expose a 9-inch dick. "Neji," she took a quick intake of breath. "...Neji, that's too big. It won't fit. Please…please, don't do this." "Do not worry, beautiful one. I'll be gentle."


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

He slipped his dick to the heat between her thighs and began to rub. She let out yet another string of moans and she began to say his name over and over. He was satisfied that he had brought her to this state. She was all his now. He tipped his dick to slightly poke inside her and Kiyomi yelped a little as he continued moving in. Neji froze as he felt a cool liquid slip from between her thighs. He had never experienced this type of pleasure and was shocked to find blood slipping out from her thighs.

"You're a virgin. I'm surprised," he whispered again. "No, no, no, no… I told you I wasn't ready," she mumbled with pain in her voice. "Are you alright?" he said with genuine concern. She sobbed and thought about what Wolfy was going to say as Neji's dick began to fill more and more of her. She nearly fainted from pleasure when he came down and kissed her yet again. After what seemed like hours of hell, Neji climaxed and sprayed his cum over her chest and stomach. He fell from exhaustion and lay limply next to Kiyomi. She couldn't move and had her eyes closed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Kiba. Kiyomi and Neji received an immediate burst of adrenaline. They stood up on opposite sides of the bed while Kiba stared only at Kiyomi. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and shame, and new tears began to stream down her cheek. This was the one guy who had actually brought out her emotions. This was the one guy who actually went on a date with her. This was the one guy who could shatter her with just a few words. She nearly sprinted towards him and held Akamaru to comfort her.

"Kiba... he wouldn't stop...I couldn't stop him," she starting sobbing loudly. Neji looked down, and then at Kiba, then back down again. He also felt ashamed that he had taken Kiyomi when she clearly disagreed in the beginning. He was sorry that he had taken her from the one person she clearly cared about. His actions were beyond wrong. Kiba stared at the bloodstains on the bed.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

"Kiyomi…I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you…Kiba, please do not blame her. If anyone deserves blame then blame me and if you –," Neji tried to finish his sentence but a kunai was thrown across the room and grazed his ear. It began to bleed and Kiba glared at him with his hand still raised, eyes like titanium steel. Akamaru was barking and sat down obediently next to Kiba who never broke his gaze with Neji. Kiba had caught him off guard and Neji failed to se the kunai. Kiba's eyes were feral and his claws were sharpening slowly.

Finally, Kiba spoke, " Kiyomi, pick up your clothes. You'll be all right now. He can't bother you anymore. Neji," he sighed, still keeping his gaze, then he continued "Don't you ever lay a hand on Kiyomi again. I swear on every breath still left in my body that if you ever touch my Kiyomi, I will find you and… I won't hesitate to kill you." Kiyomi still hung on to the fact that he said his Kiyomi. Kiba glanced at Kiyomi who had finally stopped sobbing. Neji slipped on his robes and jumped out the balcony.

"Kiyomi…I don't blame you," Kiba spoke softly but there was pain in his voice. Kiyomi looked at him but began to sob louder, knowing that she may have been the one to put it there. Please, don't cry. Don't worry about it." She was able to lower her sobs to just sniffles but she couldn't stop. She stood and walked up to Kiba still shaking, but instead he lead her the bed so they could sit and talk. His red markings where lower than they should have been, following his frown. Akamaru licked Kiyomi's face, trying to calm her down. Kiba's gaze followed down to Neji's cum that had dried on to her skin. He grabbed a soft towel and began to wipe her off.

"Kiba, I feel so dirty, so ashamed. I ruined myself and Neji took something precious of mine that I can never give to you," she finally stated. He took a sharp intake of air, he was shocked. He realized now that Kiyomi loved him enough to want to give him her virginity. He knelt down on the floor and grabbed her hands. "Kiyomi, you should never feel dirty or ashamed. Neji, that son of a bitch, tricked you. Sure, we reached a bump in the road, but we'll get over it. We can still make this relationship work. I smelled blood and thought you were in danger. I'm just glad your safe."

He said it. They were in a relationship. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and helped clean her up. Kiba was wearing that sexy black jacket and shorts that he wore when he was sleeping over. She needed comfort after what happened, and he was the perfect source. He slept next to her that night, holding her in his embrace. He kept her warm as she let tears stream down her face that night. This mission was going to be difficult, and one of us is going to get hurt. There was a lot to talk about, and Neji would have to be there too.

**Ok so that's the end of Chapter 1. Like I said before, if you want to continue reading the story plz comment so I know what you guys want to see.**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1: Now it Feels Right

Kiyomi awoke the next morning feeling worse than before. She couldn't get over what had happened and she hated Neji for ruining her. Her eyes fluttered open and turned to find that Kiba was gone. She bolted up and looked around. She felt slightly refreshed from her sleep naked with Kiba, but she had to look for him now. For all she knew, he might have left a note and she was never going to see him again. She pulled on a silk robe and wrapped it around her body and walked downstairs.

"Kiba-kun?" she said shakily. Akamaru came out of the living room and barked at her. '_He must be here,'_ she thought, _'He never leaves without Akamaru.'_ She rounded the corner that Akamaru had come from and Kiba laid lazily on the couch. As she walked in, he let out a roaring cheer as his favorite sports team scored a point. She smiled silently and sat down next to Kiba."Hey, babe. Good morning. Did you get enough sleep? You seemed sort of out of it," he said.

She had had a nightmare where Neji was raping her when she disagreed to having sex with him. "Well, I had a nightmare." His face turned solid, and he turned the TV down to hear her (he never did that when his team was playing). "Tell me about it." "Well, it was dark and there was only a bed with two candles on either side. Neji came out of the darkness, naked, and raped me. I screamed and screamed but no one ever came," she whispered for she was sobbing again. Kiba hugged her and quickly said "Aw, Don't worry, babe. If anything ever happens to you, I'll kill 'im. I'll protect you with my life. I made you breakfast," he said. They ate breakfast and both left to go to training with their respective squads.

Kiyomi walked down the road towards the training field and ran into Akira Daisuke and Kaito Mitsuru. "Kiyomi-san, good morning. You ready for a little sparing," stated Akira. He chopped out his hand to show that he was ready for anything. "Oh, you little brat. Your just like my little –," she stopped herself. Her little brother was no longer a concern of hers. Akira knitted his eyebrows together and tightened his lips. He was so close to finding out more about his teammate, but she had caught herself.

"Look Akira-san. Let's have some fun and keep up our summoning jutsu training, 'kay?" she asked. She puffed out her bottom lip and her pale green eyes grew larger. Akira stared at her trying to keep up his poker face. She knew he hated summoning but what the hell. "Yeah, fine. It'll do us good. I just don't like my summoning animal," he stated plainly. Kaito just walked off ahead of them, knowing well that they were heading towards the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

Akira's summoning jutsu produced a gigantic newt, but it needed to be close to water to actually be of use. His newt was light purple with a pink frill around its face. His only weapon was his blade tied to his back. Compared to Kiyomi, his newt looked like a rabbit next to a bear. Kiyomi had magically been able to summon a giant wolf-like creature that resembled the two-tailed best, Matatabi. It looked as if made by a darker blue chakra, and could stand on its hind legs for a large amount of time. He carried with him two katanas and his teeth and claws weren't there for decoration. Kaito on the other hand, summoned a large black cobra and had the ability to spit acid.

After hour so training, and goofing off on Kiyomi and Akira's side, they all met up with Minato Sensei and briefed him on their training. "Well, seems like you've all deserved a free weekend. I'm assigning no training for any of you, except you Kiyomi, who seems to have a mission taking off tomorrow," he remarked. He walked off with a wave of his hand. "Well, no matter what we do Minato sensei never really helps us out. I feel like he's more of an observer than an actually leader," commented Akira. "Yeah, I'm with you," said Kaito.

Akamaru came around the corner. Kiba had come to pick Kiyomi up. "Ooh, look who's here to get you, Kiyomi! I bet you guys are gonna be kissing up all night long." His response was a jab to the head, and he walked away whimpering, trying to cover his bump. "I'll make sure that knucklehead doesn't get in trouble. Well, Kiyomi, I'll see you some other time. Good luck on your mission," Kaito raised his hand to say farewell and gave her a smile. Akamaru had reached them by that time and whined, trying to rush Kiyomi. She climbed onto his back and rode him to Kiba's house.

She patted Akamaru on the back and gave him a large rawhide bone that she had picked up earlier. She knocked on the door, but realized it was open. '_What's wrong? Is Kiba trying to pull something on me? Another prank,'_ She thought. She looked at Akamaru, who was completely at ease. Yep, another prank. Akamaru closed the door behind him and using his mouth to move the flip-style lock, he secured the door. Then, he trotted off towards his makeshift bed in the corner of the room.

She walked forward cautiously, making sure there was no water buckets or flour on the floor. She anticipated many things from past experiences but nothing seemed to happen. She turned the corner into the hallway and saw candles from the crack in the door. A sweet scent filled her nose as she continued to creep closer. What could Wolfy be planning? She was pretty sure she already knew.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 3

A shadow came across the door and opened it. Kiyomi dashed to the corner and hid while Kiba glanced out the door, obviously searching for her. After he walked away, closing the door behind him, she ran into the bathroom, changed into fish net comfort clothes and washed herself with a cloth. It only took about 20 minutes. She came back out and knocked on the door of the large bedroom. When no reply came, she turned the bronze knob and pushed the door open. What a sight awaited her!

Kiyomi cheeks blushed as she entered the room. The light overhead was very dim and red candles were lit around the room. A bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates were waiting on the bed with a note. She took the small purple pamphlet and read what was scrawled onto it:

"Roses are red, violets are blue,

I really like and you and Akamaru too.

Your hair is like ice, and skin just as smooth,

I really want you and your love too.

If you want a surprise,

Please come outside.

Follow the path of roses.

-Kiba"

"Well, Kiba. You have stepped up your game," Kiyomi smiled and put the note down. She opened the box of chocolates and ate a milky cream-filled dark chocolate. She did a quick 360 of the room and saw the rose petals leading towards the large balcony. She bounded outside, bustling with excitement. She wondered what Kiba was planning. She looked around and found nothing. She looked over the balcony to Kiba's backyard but only the treetops from the corners were visible.

Then, strong muscular arms hugged her from behind and let out a laugh. The voice was a little raspy but deep. It was Kiba. "I'm sorry. I had something more romantic planned with the backyard but I couldn't wait to hold you," he chuckled and nuzzled her neck, obviously enjoying her scent. "Kiba! I had such an amazing day, and now with this beautiful surprise, I think I could die happy," she replied. He laughed again and kissed her neck, giving her a hicky in the process.

**Keep responding if you want me to continue part 4 will come out soon, just doing the touch ups!**

**You guys are super quiet. I've only gotten 2 reviews, if it's not that popular I'll stop, u guys just have to tell me what's up.**

**Srry guys, I might not be posting 'round christmas cos I'mma be working a new story to (and it's a collaboration) it'll be about my character in a different naruto universe after the whole Naruto Sasuke thing. If you want to read, keep your eyes open, but it'll be for sure ready by sometime New Year's! :D P.S thanks for all the comments, even though some were really negative :( but some was really constructive and I'll be able to tweak the story to make it better.**


End file.
